


And That's Three Shots

by spiralicious



Series: Sean and Dan [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Drinking Games, Other, Sam writes fic, mentions of Fluttershy and Dan (an original pony Sam uses in MLP fanfic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets Dean to watch MLP by proposing a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's Three Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam has Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364224) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 92 "Drinking Game," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

The coffee table was covered with empty beer bottles, a couple shot glasses, an empty bottle of Jack, and another bottle and a half at the ready. Dean’s eyes were glued to the screen. Sam walked back to the couch with a fresh six pack.

“Hey, Fluttershy used her hooves like hands. That’s a shot.” Sam pointed at the screen as he sat down. He was making it up as he went along at this point. Dean didn’t seem to care as he poured them each a shot. The promise of an epic drinking game was how Sam got Dean to marathon _My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic_ with him. His brother didn’t seem to notice he had started fake drinking his shots after the first hour.

Dean rolled his head back onto the back of the couch and looked at his little brother. “Hey Sammy, You know that creepy pony porn you write?”

“Yeah?” He’d been expecting it to be brought up. He just thought it would have happened sooner.

“That me pony of yours.”

“Dan?”

“Yeah, him. Why didn’t you ever hook him up with Fluttershy?”

Sam wasn’t sure how to respond to that. They’d gone over it several times now. He wrote the fics to deal with his issues with his brother. Dean didn’t grasp it sober. Why would he get it now?

Luckily, Dean didn’t really seem to care what Sam’s answer was and just kept going. “She’s cute in a kind of a girl next door kind of way, for a pony. I think he’d enjoy that. And you know it’s the quiet ones that are super kinky.” He winked at Sam.

Sam was having trouble believing his brother was discussing the potential sex life of the pony version he’d created of him to vent his frustration on. “I thought he’d be more into Rainbow Dash.”

“Nah, too butch.” Dean absentmindedly stroked Sam’s thigh while he watched the TV.

“…Right.” Sam sipped his beer and wondered what he’d started.

“Fluttershy’s just so… sweet. And she’s got those big eyes. I bet she looks back at you all shy and blushing with a bit of that pink hair in her face.” Dean squirmed where he was seated as he continued.

Sam was fairly certain his brother was getting hard talking about a pony, possibly fucking a pony. He wasn’t sure if that was hilarious or creepy, especially since he had started the whole thing.

“You think she flaps her little wings when she cums?” Dean asked with his eyes glazed over.

Now Sam was sure Dean was talking about fucking a pony. Whether or not it was as himself or the fictitious “Dan” Sam had created was the only question. Regardless, it was not something he was going to let slip by without comment. “And I am the freaky one?”

“You made up pony versions of us for you to go around and virtually rape my ass repeatedly. I’m asking valid questions and making observations to improve fake pony me’s sex life.”

“You’re still talking about fucking a yellow pony with pink hair and wings, that talks. And it’s not always rape.” Sam pouted.

“Fucking the pony version of your brother still trumps fucking a cute Pegasus in the fucked up department. Someone used unicorn magic. Two shots.” Dean promptly started pouring.

Sam decided this had not been his best idea.


End file.
